


The Nightmare of a Field Trip

by Emberblaze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bullying, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Flash bullies Peter, Gen, MJ is Queen, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter is awkward, Peter's anxiety tic is rubbing his wrists, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve doesn't like naughty words, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is really overdramatic, also he can't lie, cause that's where his webshooters would be, peter doesn't need a romantic interest, super family, this is not really a stony fic but it's there, tony doesn't listen to reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emberblaze/pseuds/Emberblaze
Summary: It wasn't that Peter hated field trips.It's just that...well, he had a feeling that nothing could go right if the trip involved a visit to Stark Industries.





	The Nightmare of a Field Trip

It wasn’t that Peter Parker hated field trips.

No, he loved field trips. Everyone did. Not only was it a three day break from the normal class time (once the day before, the teacher drilling the rules into your head, the day of the trip, and the day after when no one could focus), it often messed with the rest of the school day as well. And he wasn’t against a day of no school, just to let his brain rest a bit, without Tony and Steve and the rest of the Avengers dragging him off somewhere to celebrate the holidays.

Yes, field trips were his only time off.

But this time, there was a pretty big problem.

“As you all know,” announced Mrs. McMahon, his physics teacher, “last week, you were given forms to approve our field trip to the Stark Industries testing ground.”

Peter had no problem getting that signed. He’d expected Tony to make a big deal out of it, but he’d just smirked and signed an overly-loopy signature on the bottom. Apparently the teacher hadn’t paid any attention to the signatures, as he knew Tony’s signature was sure to raise a few eyebrows (his legal guardian was still listed as May, despite it being months since she’d entrusted him in Tony’s care to go on some “soul-searching”). Although maybe it would’ve been great to have her notice and announce it or something. That might shut Flash up for half a second.

Somewhere off to the side, Flash snickered. Peter rolled his eyes. Flash had announced to the class multiple times at this point that this trip was going to prove that Peter was lying about his internship. Of course, Peter had just replied with a deliberately slow, “I work at the _tower_ , not the testing ground,” but anyone who knew Flash knew that logic wouldn’t even make a dent in any of his arguments.

Ned leaned over and asked, “Is Tony going to be there?” for about the thousandth time.

Peter shook his head. “Nah, the testing ground is where the unimportant experiments get tested. I doubt Tony even remembers it’s there.”

Ned’s shoulders dropped. “It would've been great to prove Flash wrong,” he said in a way of explanation.

Peter snorted. “Whatever. Like Flash ever stops talking long enough to listen to someone else.”

“Parker! Leeds!”

The two boys’ heads shot up guiltily. Mrs. McMahon was staring at them with venom in her eyes.

She muttered, “you broke the suspense,” quiet enough that only Peter can hear it with his super-senses, then continued. “Well, I have great news! As a reward for getting the highest national test scores this year, Mr. Stark invited us to have a tour of the tower itself!”

Everyone cheered. Someone threw their papers in the air, which Peter thought was a little overdramatic, and Mrs. McMahon snapped at them to pick them all up.

Ned elbowed Peter, a grin almost as big as when he was officially Peter’s man in the chair spreading across his face. “This is it!”

Peter buried his head in his hands. “This is going to go horribly wrong.”

\- π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π -

Peter took great care not to mention anything about the field trip to his-- to Tony. Because he knew exactly what would happen if he did: Tony would call in all the Avengers that weren’t out in the field, and, at best, simply embarrass him; or, at worst, accidentally reveal his secret identity to the entire school.

Peter wasn’t too keen on the second option.

So he twirled the spaghetti (courtesy of Steve) silently and ate it all as fast as he possibly could. Which was quite fast; super strength had its perks.

Peter stood up with his now-empty plate in his hands, doing his best _not_ to look at Tony or Steve (who was coming over quite often recently for some reason). “May I be excused?”, he asked, somewhat belatedly.

Tony rolled his eyes. “Sure, kid, whatever.” He slurped up a noodle, then suddenly froze, half of the noodle hanging outside his mouth. “Wait. Sit down.”

Peter, who had just placed his plate in the dishwasher, quickly turned around and sat down. _Please don’t ask me anything please don’t ask me anything please don’t--_

“Why haven’t you said anything, kid?” Tony asked, looking highly suspicious. “Normally, you’re just bursting to tell about your day--”

Steve pointed his fork at Tony. “He’s right,” he announced. (Seriously, everything he said was pronounced as if it was of grave importance to the safety of the country. Natasha teased him mercilessly for this sometimes.) His face was full of concern as he turned to Peter. “You okay, Peter?”

“I’m fine!” he replied. “Just wonderful, in fact. Just--uh--the spaghetti was so good I forgot to talk!” He gave his best flattering puppy dog expression to Steve, who looked rather proud of himself.

Tony shook his head, eating the rest of the noodle. “No, your voice just jumped three octaves there, kid. And you’re fidgeting with your wrist.”

Peter smiled as innocently as he could, suddenly noticing that Tony was right, voice and all. He quickly put his hands behind his head and did his best to purposely lower his voice. “I’m great,” he repeated. “Just tired I’m going to go to bed--”

Tony snorted. “Who are you pretending to imitate? The Hulk?”

Peter flushed. Clearly he’d overdone it with his “deeper voice”. He abandoned it and said, “I’m just going to go and sleep--”

“No you’re not,” said Steve. Peter stopped in his tracks: Steve could be rather scary sometimes. “You’re going to tell us what’s wrong.”

Peter’s hands twitched and he fingered his wrist, right where his webshooter would be in his suit. “Well, you see, about the fiel--” He stopped, suddenly realizing what he was saying.

Tony’s eyes lit up. “Oh, right! The testing grounds, right?” He grinned. “Don’t worry, kid, I’ve got more important things to be doing in the tower.”

Steve stared at Tony suspiciously. “You’re not going to distract him from his schoolwork, are you?”

Tony grinned at him innocently. “Why would I ever do something like that?” He turned to Peter and gave him a more genuine smile. “No, there’s a field trip coming through here tomorrow. Got to impress them. I won’t really have any time to mess with you.”

Peter raised an eyebrow before speaking, praying that his voice was more normal. “You didn’t arrange it?” he asked.

Tony rolled his eyes. “If I handled stuff like that, what would Pepper be for?”

“Tony,” warned Steve. Tony threw his hands up in a display of innocence, like _what did I do?_ “It’s not very nice to speak about her that way.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Okay, Captain Etiquette. Relax. I’m just messing around.” He leaned over and ruffled Peter’s hair. “Look, kid, you’ll be fine.”

Peter nodded, trying his best to look unconcerned. “All right,” he said.

Steve studied his expression, worry still in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he asked. “Is there anything you’d like to tell us?”

Peter figured that the Avengers beating up a high schooler wouldn’t be good for the media, so he simply shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said. “Can I sleep now?”

Tony ruffled his hair again. “Of course, kid,” he said. “Sweet dreams.”

Peter was up in his room as fast as his legs could take him. He collapsed on the bed, looking up at the holographic ceiling of his room.

_Tomorrow is going to be awful,_ he thought, and drifted off to sleep.

\- π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π -

He wasn’t wrong.

The day started out predictably: Flash laughing at him and calling him “puny” and an “attention-seeker” (which he found ironically funny but also hurtful). One of his friends pointed out that since they were going to the Tower now, Peter would really be proven wrong about his internship.

Ned laughed at that, of course. He and Peter were, of course, sitting next to each other on the nearly forty-five minute drive to the Tower. MJ was sitting across from them, sketchbook out, and Peter wondered who she was drawing. After all, no one seemed to be in distress at the moment.

Then again, he _was_ internally panicking. Maybe she could see that in his face.

“Dude,” said Ned, suddenly breaking out of his excited rant about all the awesome tech they were soon to see, “are you alright?”

So that answered that question. Apparently he was incapable of hiding emotions.

Peter looked up at the ceiling. “No. Apparently Tony’s personally responsible for this tour, or something. I’m totally screwed, you know how he is. Will probably make a big show out of everything.”

Ned looked scandalized for a moment, as if unable to believe that Tony would do something like that, then nodded. “That’s true. Still,” he added, apparently unable to stay negative for longer than half a second, “we can totally laugh in Flash’s face!”

Peter nodded absently, then stopped. “Oh no.”

Ned looked at him with a slightly bemused expression. “What?”

Peter ripped open his backpack frantically, digging through its contents, and felt for a small square of plastic. “My badge,” he whispered. “I haven’t used it in ages, but I just assumed that--”

Across from him, MJ flipped the page of her notebook and began sketching again with rapid strokes.

“--that it was in your backpack?” Ned finished. He frowned. “But why wouldn’t you have it? Don’t you need it to get in?”

“Not anymore,” Peter replied. “FRIDAY knows me by sight. But if _that’s_ not suspiciously higher-than-an-intern evidence I don’t know what is.” He stopped rummaging through his bag suddenly, a look of horror dawning on his face. “Oh no, I know where it is. It’s still at May’s! I didn’t bother to grab it, I guess, so--”

Ned’s expression fell. “What are you going to do?”

The bus turned left onto 6th Street, and the students had their first clear view of the Stark Tower. Everyone ooed and ahed for a moment, other than MJ, who simply scowled, and Peter, who looked like he was about to pass out.

Maybe he should. Then he’d have an excuse not to go.

Flash stood up in his seat. “Hey, Parker! Excited to be going to your _job_ ? I can’t _wait_ to meet your co-workers!” He put his hand down, and the kid next to him high-fived him.

“Sit down!” yelled the bus driver, though she sounded rather defeated. Flash ignored her.

“You know, you already weren’t popular, Parker. But then you had to try to impress everyone by _lying about an internship_ \--”

“Shut up, Flash,” MJ called.

Flash smirked. “Protecting your boyfriend?”

MJ rolled her eyes. “No, I just don’t want to listen to your voice longer than I have to. Your stupidity might be contagious.”

Someone from the back of the bus yelled, “BURN!” but everyone else just sat in silence.

Finally Flash spoke. “Look, Michelle, if all you’re going to do is insult me--”

The bus suddenly slammed to a stop as someone swerved in front of them. The bus driver leaned on the horn, and Flash tumbled forward, his back smacking against the seat in front of him.

Peter couldn’t help snorting in laughter.

Flash steadied himself, eyes flashing in anger. “Parker!” he yelled. “You’re going to pay for that!”

Peter balked, not because of what Flash said, but where it would happen.

_He’s dead._

Ned looked like he was about to stand up, but Peter shook his head. “Whatever, Flash,” he called. Flash huffed and sat back down.

MJ leaned across the aisle and muttered, “There’s a reason I dislike teachers,” and gestured towards Mrs. McMahon, who hadn’t moved a muscle during the entire encounter.

The bus suddenly took a hard right, and MJ slid back into her seat. The bus came to a screeching halt, and the driver yelled, “Now get off!”

Mrs. McMahon stood up and told everyone to get off in an orderly fashion, but she was quickly ignored as everyone rushed towards the doors to get out. The only one that was slow to react was Peter, still lamenting the loss of his badge.

_I’m so screwed,_ he thought, and was the last to leave the bus.

\- π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π - π -

FRIDAY greeted him the moment he walked into the building.

“Greetings, Mr. Parker,” she intoned, her voice coming from the speakers somewhere. “Should I inform Mr. Stark of your arrival?”

Peter shook his head. “N-No need.”

FRIDAY hummed. “Very well.”

Behind him, Flash was staring at him with the most flabbergasted look that Peter had ever seen. MJ pulled out her sketchbook, which she had clearly intended to store away, and began sketching again. “Y-You--” he started, then took a deep breath. “How--?!”

Peter sighed. “I’ve _told_ you,” he pointed out. Flash simply shook his head, as if refusing to believe that that had just happened.

The lady at the front desk, who Peter vaguely remembered was named Talaina, gestured for the group to come over. She was all smiles as she asked, “You’re the Midtown Science and Technology School, right?” Mrs. McMahon stepped forward and nodded. “Congratulations!”

Mrs. McMahon nodded. “We’re honored!” she chirped. “I believe the email said we needed badges?”

Talaina nodded. “That’s right!” She suddenly noticed Peter, and she clearly recognized him as well. “Peter? You’re in this class?”

Peter nodded, feeling suddenly embarrassed. “Yep.” His hands fidgeted again, and he walked closer to the desk and lowered his voice. “But, uh, I forgot my badge at home, so--”

Talaina shrugged. “No big deal. FRIDAY recognized you, and there’s not way to fool her. Besides, I’m sure Mr. Stark, who _should_ be down here, can verify it’s you--”

“ _Geez, I’m coming,_ ” came a crackly version of Tony’s voice from Talaina’s walky talky. Peter had asked Tony why he insisted on using them, and Tony had simply laughed with no explanation at all.

Talaina coughed. “Anyway,” she continued, pulling out a bag of plastic badges, “do you have any absences?”

Mrs. McMahon shook her head. “Why would anyone miss today?” she asked cheerily.

Peter cringed. “I’m starting to wish I did,” he muttered so only Ned could hear him. “Mr. Stark is doing the tour himself?”

Talaina nodded. “Yeah. He’s not too happy about it, says it should be someone else’s job, but it’s not like anyone can really argue with Pepper.” She handed the back to Mrs. McMahon, who looked rather hurt that Tony Stark hadn’t wanted to give a personal tour. “I trust you can match the badges with your students?”

Mrs. McMahon nodded. “Of course--”

She was cut off by sudden gasps from the students, who had been staring past the detectors expectantly.

“That’s Iron Man!”

“ _And_ Captain America!”

“This is the best day _ever_!”

“Oh my god, are they holding hands?”

Peter whipped around to look through the doors and saw, indeed, that Tony _was_ holding Steve’s hand. The girls around him looked mostly disappointed, although a couple squealed at the sight and tried to take pictures (which Peter knew quite well was hopeless, Tony had installed something in the tower that messed with cameras).

Tony yanked his hand out of Steve’s when he noticed the students. Peter, suddenly wanting to turn invisible, ducked behind Ned.

Ned glanced at him curiously. “Dude, there’s no point--”

“Shut up!” Peter muttered fiercely. “I want to remain hidden for as long as--”

“Welcome, Mr. Stark,” FRIDAY announced smoothly. “The tour group his here to see you. 24 with badges and one with a facial recognition scan.”

Tony looked at the students curiously. “Who’s the scan?”

“Peter Parker, sir.”

Peter felt the urge to swear, but had a feeling that would result in a stern PSA from Steve, so he remained silent.

Tony’s face lit up. “Oh! Peter, I thought you were going to the testing ground!”

Peter peeked out from behind Ned. “I _was_ ,” he admitted. “But someone arranged for a different field trip, apparently--”

Tony grinned. “I’ll have to thank Pepper,” he said. Steve looked at Peter, looking sympathetic, and Peter’s panic intensified. “Well, welcome, students of, uh…” Tony looked down at his phone, “...Midtown Science and Technology School!”

Peter snickered. Steve looked scandalized that Tony couldn’t even remember the name of Peter’s school.

“I’m here to take you on a turn of the magnificent place of innovation and blah blah blah that is the Stark Tower.” Tony snorted. “Though apparently I can’t take you to the actual _interesting_ parts of the tower--”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Tony, those are safety hazards--”

Someone squealed, and from behind him, Peter heard someone mutter, “He called Mr. Stark by his first name!”

Tony waved his hand flippantly. “Safety, schmafety. Well, that’s no fun.” He glanced down at his phone, then put it decisively in his pocket. “You know what? Screw the guidelines! Let’s go look at the missiles!” He began walking towards the biggest elevator that anyone had ever seen, and Steve looked exasperated.

“ _Tony_ ,” he warned. “They’re not cleared to pass--”

Tony herded everyone into the elevator, shoving Steve in and closing the doors. “Big deal. FRIDAY?”

“Yes, Mr. Stark?”

“Give all Level One passes in my vicinity access to any door I open after this point, and restrict access in one hour.”

“Access Granted.”

Tony pressed a button on the elevator that Peter was too far away to see. The elevator began to ascend, and Peter heard the students around him start to murmur in excitement. From across the elevator, Ned gave Peter a thumbs up, which he returned half-heartedly. Nothing was _quite_ as bad as he thought it would be, as Tony had had no advance warning, and was now too preoccupied with taking high school students into high-security labs to bother annoying Peter.

Steve was still trying to talk Tony out of the whole project. “Look, Tony, it’s not just dangerous it’s also just a privacy thing--”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I won’t show them any of the _top-secret_ stuff, just the stuff that I’ve told the press about.”

The doors rolled open, and the class filed out. Everyone ooed and ahed at the lab that they walked into-- squeaky clean and home to four new missiles for the Iron Man armor. The room also featured an electronic bug-scrambler (not as advanced as the ones featured throughout the tower, Peter’s suit, and the ones Tony had installed in his car), a dirt-analyzer (which sounds boring but was useful to land developers) and even a prototype of the miniscule arc reactors that, embarrassingly, Peter was working on.

Tony spread his arms out dramatically. “This is where we store what we’re making when we’re not working on it.” Beside him, Steve looked entirely done with Tony’s antics, which Peter didn’t blame him for.

In fact, Peter decided then and there that he was going to tune Tony out as he asked for questions about how the labs worked. Someone asked about how things were approved and how the government was involved in the process, which sent Tony on a speel about how Stark Industries tried its best to avoid government interference, which Steve chiming in everyone once in a while to try and seem useful. Peter didn’t really register any of it.

However, one question snapped him back to normal.

“Mr. Stark,” called Flash, grinning at Peter, “do you ever intern high schoolers?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “No, and certainly not ones who ask questions.” He turned back to the other students, searching for the next question, but stopped when Flash laughed aloud at Peter.

“HA!” he yelled, pointing at Peter triumphantly. “I knew it! I knew you were lying!”

MJ looked at Flash with a disgust that Peter had never seen before. “Have you managed to lower your IQ even further?” she snapped. “FRIDAY recognized him, Talaina said hello to him, Tony _called him by name_ \--”

Flash shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about!” he announced. “Peter’s just an attention seeking loser, and he’s going to get what he deserves.” Flash stalked through the crowd towards Peter, who shrank away. Flash had never gotten physical before, but this revelation had seemingly emboldened him. He reached Peter, got directly in his face, and smirked. “I told you I’d get you back.” His hand curled into a fist, seeming unaware of his surroundings, and Peter shut his eyes--

There was a sudden thump of footsteps, and Peter opened his eyes to see Steve grab Flash by the shoulders. “ _What did you just say?_ ” he asked, voice icy-cold.

Flash shivered. “J-Just...h-he’s been l-lying about an--an internship with Mr. S-Stark,” he got out. His eyes were bugged out in fear. “He needed to be taught a...a..”

Steve glared at him. Even Peter felt sympathetic for Flash for a moment. He shivered, and suddenly he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Tony glaring at Flash with murder in his eyes, other hand ruffling Peter’s hair.

Steve’s next words came out in almost a growl. “You do not speak to _anyone_ like that,” he spat. “Especially not Peter.”

Tony spoke up from above Peter. “And no, he’s not an intern. He’s fully employed. See those tiny arc reactors? That’s his work.” His voice hardened more than Peter had ever heard it, so much so that each word seemed to be trying to physically attack Flash. “And I told you that I don’t intern high schoolers so you’d stop sending me applications bragging about your money, because frankly I don’t care--” His voice kept rising in volume steadily, and his arm on Peter’s shoulder became a death grip.

Steve seemed to sense that Tony was on the verge of calling his suit, and took a deep breath. “You will never tease _anyone_ again,” he ordered.

Flash nodded frantically.

Tony turned to Mrs. McMahon. “And _you_ ,” he snapped. She flinched. “I’d like to know why you tolerate this in your classroom.”

Mrs. McMahon blanched. “It’s nothing-- they’re just boys messing around--”

Tony patted Peter’s head. “Get out. Now.” When no one moved, his voice cracked. “OUT! Do I have to get FRIDAY to initiate the Sunset Protocol?”

Steve blinked, letting go of Flash’s shoulders. The boy bolted. “Tony, you can’t do that--”

It didn’t matter. In seconds, the class was gone, with only Ned giving an apologetic wave goodbye.

Peter relaxed, his muscles releasing the tension he’d felt for the past few minutes. “Thanks,” he told Steve and Tony, a slow, grateful grin crossing his face. “Can we go eat some--”

Steve and Tony shook their heads. Tony let go of Peter to stand beside Steve, intertwining his fingers with his. “No,” announced Steve. “No, first you’re going to have to tell us exactly why you didn’t tell us this was going on.”

Peter swallowed.

This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story! If this happens to look familiar, it was posted on @ItsJustKai 's "Peter Parker Field Trip Oneshots" book on Wattpad. Feel free to point out any mistakes you happen to see, and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
